A Game of Blood
by Ria D'Arcy
Summary: AU (world without nen) Within the mafia there is a hierarchy, and children are their bargaining chips. Promises of marriage are used to form alliances - but what happens when the promise to one family is broken and begins an entire series of vengeance? Five families will become entangled in the conflict, and it will not end without death. *May become M-rated *OC Central
1. Prologue Prt 1 of 3

_**Nineteen Years Ago – October 20**__**th**_

Gripping the wooden bars of the crib that enclosed the tiny twin forms of her younger cousins Psyche felt as she grinned. It was a big grin that revealed pearly white teeth, as well as the missing canine that the tooth fairy had reclaimed just four nights ago.

Psyche pressed her face between the bars, wanting an even closer look at the squishy things that were soundly sleeping. It was the first time she had seen a newborn baby – let alone two! Even though they were already ten days old, it was exciting to picture playing with them, laughing with them, eventually.

As she watched, the baby dressed in soft pink opened her dark eyes to spot Psyche, who grinned even wider and started to push her arm through the bars so the baby could grasp her finger. Unfortunately the baby girl, at seeing an unfamiliar face looming close, opened her mouth and let out a loud cry. It awoke the boy, he was dressed in a blue onesie, and he too let out a wail. He was unhappy that his sister had roused him.

Their cries had only just begun when the door behind Psyche was pushed open and the nannies bustled in. The two women, both well into their forties and very likely mothers themselves, moved immediately towards the crib, tutting all the while. One immediately picked up the boy dressed in blue, cradling him soothingly, when the other finally caught sight of six year old Psyche. She promptly ushered Psyche out of the nursery with nary a word, closing the door behind the girl.

Unhappy that she could not have more time alone with her newly born cousins Psyche sulkingly made her way down the carpeted hallway and out into the gardens. Her father was busy with her uncle, and Psyche didn't have fondness enough for her aunt to willingly spend time with the woman, so that left only the option of Psyche to amuse herself until she could go back home.

_Maybe when they're a little older the three of us can play together,_ Psyche cheerily pondered, a happy skip entering her step when she found herself out of doors.

Surrounded by green lawn, yellow sunshine, and clean country air, Psyche's grin returned.

* * *

><p><strong>~X~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seven Years Ago – March 21<strong>__**st**_

It was the first of many out-of-doors parties my family would once more host over the course of the spring, summer, and even fall season. Standing out on the manicured green lawn that was large enough to comfortably allow hundreds of guests to mill around with still a wide berth from any garden edge and beneath the cloud spotted twilight, was I. As always a common doll used as an accessory for my mother to tote around.

I was standing quietly one step behind mother and immediately to her right in the ankle length pearl satin dress that had an aquamarine ribbon tied below the breast line. A matching ribbon was in my hair, used to keep the gently curled brunette locks out of my eyes. Not that I felt such a ribbon was necessary; mother had instructed the woman who had styled my hair to make absolutely sure my hair wouldn't be ruined during the party.

Truly a doll in every sense. At least a _real _doll however has no awareness that it was a tool being used for another's gain or enjoyment.

My silver flats made a noise as I shifted my feet, fleetingly drawing the attention of my mother. She said nothing however, only giving me a silent reprimand from a glance out of the corner of her eye. Instantly I stilled my feet and reaffixed a charming smile on my lips. Mother's gaze returned to the woman in front of her that she had never stopped speaking too.

Despite my own protests at my attire I could not argue the fact that my mother was a fashion expert. Not only was my outfit chosen with meticulous thought, but it was coordinated to perfectly match the remaining three members of my immediate family.

Mother had clothed herself in a sleeveless aquamarine mermaid tail gown, her neck collared in white pearls and more dangling from her ears and wrists. The deep brown hair, which was my inheritance from her DNA, was collected into a complex style (laced with more pearls) that I could not dream of deconstructing. Not that I would even try.

With a small turn of my head, and the luck of people moving to give me a clear view, I spotted the backs of my father and brother. The first I knew was dressed in a classical black suit, pearl cufflinks, an aquamarine necktie and pocket square, though the lasts I could not see at the moment. Their backs were shielding whoever father was talking with. Chieko, who was hovering just behind my father, seemed to be growing restless too. I watched his black leather shoes shift before he turned his head, presumably to search me out.

Although we were twins Chieko was the only one who would inherit my father's position. He was already being groomed, despite the two of us aware that he detested all of this.

Waiting until his head was turned in my direction I took in the sight of my brother dressed handsomely in a two tone suit, the outfit which was the pinnacle of tying us together; a pearl satin suit jacket over an aquamarine dyed button down shirt and midnight black dress pants.

His body twisted more when he finally spotted me beside mother and I noticed first the aquamarine colored pocket square and second his overjoyed smile. I returned the smile, giving the tiniest of nods before straightening and catching the tail end of mother's sentence,

"-lent work on the gardens and such. Perhaps I shall give you his number, you were complaining about your own gardener not too long ago, were you not dear?" Mother paused in a show of allowing the other woman to either confirm or deny her statement.

Instead, I broke in. "Excuse me mother," a tad too hastily I think, "should I freshen your drink?" My smile remained in place although I knew it was the most idiotic thing I could have said. Waiters were constantly moving around for the adults, a table was set up for the children, but I grasped whatever excuse I could to leave.

Mother's lips thinned as a displeased look entered her light brown eyes when she looked sideways at me but allowed none to enter her tone as she sweetly dismissed me, waving her hand offhandedly.

"A wonderful idea sweetie, but don't forget to fetch one for yourself now," mother's attention flickered to the other woman in a show of hospitality; probably about to ask if I could fetch her a drink as well, but I was gone before mother could even voice the question. That would have been mother's way of ensuring I returned before too long, but I was sick of this party.

I weaved my way across the lawn until I was sneaking up behind my male relatives. The only one to see my approach was an unfamiliar young man with the reddest hair I had ever seen. He was smiling politely and nodding every few seconds as my father talked. The only time when he allowed his strangely yellow eyes to stray away from my father, happening to land on me, I raised a finger to my lips. I was silently asking him to ignore me. Apparently he agreed because his smile broadened, seeming to become more amused and he switched his glass to his opposite hand, the first disappearing into his pants pocket.

Gently I pulled at Chieko's sleeve.

As the two of us stepped away I looked back over my shoulder at the red head. Something in my belly seemed to shift and I felt uneasy, the feeling growing when I was met with those yellow eyes again.

I tried to shrug it away as simply meeting someone new. These parties were my father's way of asserting the fact that we were the most powerful family on the continent (or so my father boasted). Frankly I found them a nuisance, but as I was only eleven my parents ignored my protests and occasional tantrums.

As my brother and I took the roundabout way to the solid glass wall with the triple wide doors we could slide open for easy access to the house during parties such as this, Chieko and I spotted a few of the other mafia's children. Of course we weren't the only children trapped in endless boredom but due to the others being warned away by their parents, none approached us. It was of no matter. Chieko and I had entertained ourselves for years with no one else to play with, except on occasions where our older cousin was present. It was better this way, I sometimes thought, why would I want to play with other children anyways? Chieko was the only one I needed in my life.

Finally the open doorway came into view and we broke into an excited run. I picked up the hem of my gown so I wouldn't trip and raced my brother through the empty, echoing hallways of the estate and up to his bedroom located on the second floor.

* * *

><p><strong>~X~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seven Years Ago - May<strong>_

"Come on nii-chan!" Nine year old Misora raced down the corridor in a bright blue and pink nightgown, calling over her shoulder, "Catch me!" as her faded black hair, tied in twin tails, streamed out behind her and her beloved bear, Mr. Teddy, was grasped tightly in one hand.

"Misa-chan's too quick for me," Hisoka pretended to pant; doubling over as though he was winded from the chase. Red hair fell forward and as he straightened one hand was ran through it to resettle the strands out of his eyes. Typically Hisoka would gel his hair back but, had he done so tonight, his aunt and uncle would have scolded him. His uncle was especially strict when it came to appearances, which was understandable considering his high ranking position.

As the head of the second largest mafia group on the continent, the Miyake's, Hisoka's uncle had a great reputation to uphold. In truth their family's power was nearly equal to that of the Dauphine's influence. And if Hisoka knew his uncle like he believed he did, Hisoka knew the older man was planning on using Misora to close the gap between their families. Namely, he would try (if he has not already) to arrange a marriage between his adorable little cousin and the Dauphine boy – Chieko, he recalled after a moment's thought.

Hisoka had been unofficially introduced to both the boy and his sister at a previously held party on the Dauphine's estate when his uncle had taken him along. From what little the magician had seen of the boy he did not necessarily disapprove of the match, however-

"Nii~chan!" Hisoka grunted as a small body latched onto his back, Mr. Teddy dangling over his shoulder, and quilling his initial instinct to throw her off. Misora seemed to enjoy playing some _very_ dangerous games. "Looks like I caught _you_ instead nii-chan," she giggled before nestling her head against HIsoka's shoulder and tightened her hold.

The two had been playing all day and it finally seemed to have worn her out enough to want to sleep, so Hisoka carried her to her bedroom that was farther down the hallway.

Settling his little cousin on her mattress and pulling the covers up to her chin Hisoka smiled just a little. Misora opened an eye, one hand escaping from the sheets to catch his wrist before he could step away.

"Ne, nii-chan," she whispered, struggling to stay awake just this one minute more, "Will mama and papa come home tonight?"

"Of course, Misa-chan. They always come home, you know that." He tweaked her nose and she gave a sleepy smile in response.

"Okay nii-chan, nighty-night." Misora burrowed deeper beneath her covers, closing her eyes and anticipating her cousin's customary reply.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Hisoka cooed into her ear before pecking her cheek. He paused in the doorway, laying one hand on the frame, but did not look back. Softly Hisoka shut the door.

That same night his aunt and uncle, Misora's parents, were killed. They had been taken out by a single bullet each, to the temple and throat respectively.

The hit had been ordered by the Dauphine family. The gun man was easily found shortly after Hisoka had gotten word. It was not hard to catch a killer when you yourself were one (and if you knew where to look). As an experienced professional he had uttered nothing incriminating, even as Hisoka threateningly held a sharpened card to his carotid, but spying the deep green Celtic knot encircling a _D_ tattoo on the man's wrist was a dead giveaway.

Since the Dauphine's had taken away his Misa's future, Hisoka felt obligated to return the gesture and take away _theirs_. It was Hammurabi's Code after all.

* * *

><p><strong>~X~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seven Years Ago - October 10<strong>__**th**_

Alone in her spacious ground floor bedroom, pacing from her door to the solid wall of glass that opened into a small isolated courtyard (and thereby giving her privacy from the people who attended her family's numerous outdoor parties in the main yard) was Chiara Dauphine as she anxiously awaited the arrival of her brother. Already dressed and knowing the party was in full swing in another wing of the house, Chiara's thoughts turned to what caused her stomach to flip in anticipation.

Her brother, Chieko, had told her earlier that he would personally escort her to their birthday party and that he would also be bringing her a special present. Something he wanted to give her without their parents being there. Chiara again allowed her thoughts to roam as she wondered what it could possibly be. Her brother always got her the _best_ presents.

Just as Chiara turned away from the transparent wall to make another loop, the door to her room opened to reveal a boy with identical features. She raced across the floor to embrace Chieko.

Looking down in to the eyes of his adoring younger twin, Chieko couldn't help but feel happiness swell in his chest. He just knew this year's present would be the best one yet. He had been jittery all day and now his patience was finally going to pay off… he hoped. As well as he knew his twin he was still nervous to see her reaction.

"Are you ready sister?" Chieko asked, trying to quill his joy and nerves as he dipped his left hand into his pocket, feeling the velvet covered box he had hidden there.

Chiara's own emotions were swimming thickly in her throat. She managed only to give her brother a bright smile as she enthusiastically nodded her head.

"Then close your eyes," Chieko ordered. His twin obeyed without question, trusting him in a way he knew she trusted no one else. The two of them had always relied on one another throughout their lives, trusting the other inexplicably to the point that they were suspicious of anyone else, including their own parents. Pulling the box out Chieko placed it gently in Chiara's hand, curling her fingers around the rounded corners before stepping away with a satisfied smile. He just knew this was going to be perfect. "Okay, open your eyes."

Chiara sucked in her breath when she caught sight of the box and with trembling fingers slowly drew open the lid to reveal the most beautiful necklace she had ever spied. The delicate silver chain stood out brightly against the black velvet that cushioned it, but what really held her attention was the oval pendent nestled in the center. Engraved on the pendent was an intricate Celtic knot that circled a capital _D_.

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes just before she threw herself into Chieko's arms again, crying, "It's beautiful brother! It's perfect! Thank you!"

Feeling as happy as his twin, Chieko returned the hug. It always amazed him how happy he could be just by being able to make Chiara happy; it was like her happiness was linked to his own. He never wanted to see her cry in pain, never wanted her to know a moment of sadness… but life was life and even at their young age he knew she wouldn't always be able to smile. All Chieko wanted then was to be able to hold her like this and comfort her.

But those were unhappy thoughts when he should be focusing on what lay ahead. Tonight was their night. It was their birthday.

Gently pulling away he gave Chiara a crooked grin. "Well sister shall we go show our faces? It would be terribly rude if we didn't you know."

Chiara wiped her eyes and laughed, "Yeah, but first help me put this on. I want to wear it right now."

"Anything for my cute little sister," he stepped forward to take the box from her hands and smiled when Chiara gave a happy squeal. Chieko brushed his fingers through his sister's hair just before he stepped away. Chiara turned to him, the new pendent resting just above the valley of her soon to develop breasts, and could not help but lovingly stroke the silver.

She allowed her twin to take her arm and lead her from her bedroom, towards the grand ballroom where their guests were. Tonight was going to be perfect, Chiara just knew it. With her brother beside her and her newest, already most beloved, necklace around her throat nothing could ruin this night.

* * *

><p>Excitement and whispered conversations spiked throughout the large ornate ballroom, teeming with fabulously dressed women and conservative men as the grand wooden doors opened. The exquisitely carved wood slowly revealed the two for whom the partied honored.<p>

Chieko Dauphine – the boy who would inherit all his family's estates, wealth, and influence – turned twelve years old today, as did his twin sister Chiara. The two looked stunning side-by-side but they still only showed hints of their not yet fully matured beauty. The boy's short brown hair was brushed back out of the way of his darker brown eyes, which overflowed with good cheer. He knew, just as his sister did, that for this one time a year the party was theirs. It was _their_ night, _their _spotlight. And though Chiara knew it was really more for her brother than for her, she was still jubilant to be able to stand beside him in this moment.

Chiara was radiant in a ruby red peplos styled gown, with a simple black braided belt to show the beginning bud of her hips. Chiara's own, longer, brown hair had been deeply curled for the occasion though it had remained free of any constraints and framed her smiling face.

They were fully surrounded by the throng of adults who wished to congratulate the pair, although every child who had been present took the opportunity to slip out of sight. There was only one person the twins wanted to see anyways. The burgundy haired woman in question, a drink held high to avoid spilling a drop on her forest green cocktail dress, pushed her way to the center of the crowd. A grin so wide it threatened to crack her face was already in place and without a moment's hesitation she wrapped her free arm around the shoulders of the younger twin, laying a loving kiss on her cheek before turning to the boy and doing the same to him.

"Happy birthday you two," Psyche sang, waving around her still aloft drink and trying to maintain her balance in her high heeled shoes. Chiara laughed while Chieko tried to detangle himself from the embrace of his apparently intoxicated cousin.

"How much have you had to drink already?" Chiara asked with a scrunched nose, trying to sound offended by her cousin's behaviour though the effect was ruined when a giggle slipped through.

Psyche staggered sideways and had to grip Chieko's arm before she righted herself and replied, "Not… a lot. Maybe one… or three, six glasses." Her words were halting; the twins were surprised they came out coherent. Psyche may have been drunk but she wasn't slurring her words as of yet. _The evening is still young though_, they thought.

A short time, and a couple of hugs, later Psyche left her cousins to the other guests so they could enjoy themselves as she made for the buffet table; she needed to sober up before her father caught her. He and her Uncle Conner (Chieko and Chiara's father) would conclude their meeting soon. Psyche cringed, openly thinking about how her father would react if he smelled alcohol on her breath.

When Chiara saw the older girl disappear she felt a little twinge of sadness. The two never spent much time together anymore, but she just assumed it was because Psyche was seventeen now. A young woman, while Chiara was still considered a little girl. Shrugging away the negative feelings Chiara turned to smile at her brother. _It's our night,_ she thought, and accepted Chieko's outstretched hand.

He led his sister forward, the adults who still hung around parting for them, and he stopped only when they were in position for the next dance. As if on cue the musicians started up and Chieko led his twin with ease through the steps of that song and the following one.

The second song was drawing to a close, and Chieko was just starting to dip Chiara low (like all the older couples were doing) when she thought she caught sight of flaming red from the corner of her eye. She briefly wondered who the red head was but as the final notes faded away and her brother righted her, Chiara brushed it aside and laughed. The action brought to her attention how parched she was.

Chiara excused herself from her twin, understanding it was time to allow someone else to dance with him; though no children their age attended their company, the older women, and occasionally one a few years older than them, vied for Chieko's attention. The reason being, Chiara surmised, was probably divided between trying to carry his favor (for when he takes over after their father) and his good looks. Siblings or not Chiara admitted her brother was handsome, and with age he would look even better.

Looking around for a tray-carrying waiter, Chiara stepped back in surprise when a hand appeared before her nose holding a flute glass of bubbling champagne. The step brought her back to rest against a strong chest and Chiara peered over her shoulder to see the red head she had glimpsed earlier. Unfortunately with his bulk behind her and his arm crooked around her neck Chiara had no means of gaining distance. She was trapped.

* * *

><p>Psyche repressed a grimace as the ice cold water cleared away the rest of her fogginess. Sober as a new born colt, it was difficult for the teen to keep her smile in place. Fancy social events like this were something Psyche tried to avoid on principle but the older she got the more of them her father dragged her to it seemed.<p>

_At least I saw my adorable cousins, _Psyche thought with fondness as she spotted Chieko dancing with an older woman, _I wonder if the brat is here too_.

Psyche quickly scanned the crowd for her other uncle and his son, her last cousin. Three years younger than the twins, Daniel was still shy at large gatherings but it was obvious he was developing a huge ego regardless. She disliked the brat, but since he was her father's younger brother's son Psyche kept her mouth shut on the matter. Especially around her Aunt Gretchen, her father's older sister, who could act like she cared about Psyche (and maybe somewhere in her tiny heart she did on occasion) but born, bred, and married to a mafia man, and her younger brothers running their own operations… there was nothing more important to that woman than blood family. So Psyche just thought to save herself the headache and simply left the insults where they belonged; inside her mind, less she inadvertently insult her father or aunt and make her life akin to hell.

Not seeing them immediately Psyche sighed in relief, her shoulders slumping before she straightened again. Maybe it was because of all the changes in her life, but it seemed that being around her family felt differently nowadays. Especially tonight, Psyche just felt as though she wanted to go home as soon as possible.

Shaking her head she downed the rest of her water.

* * *

><p>Chiara swallowed as she saw the red haired man behind her, cautious about what he intended. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled, that expression sending a ripple of apprehension down her spine.<p>

"Happy birthday Chia-chan, you look so _enticing_ when you dance," his voice was low, every word breathing against her ear. Color rose in Chiara's cheeks, half in embarrassment at their close proximity and the other in anger when his words penetrated her consciousness.

"Chia-_chan_," she hissed before forcefully shoving his arm from her face, uncaring that the glass was shattering against the stone floor causing the nearby guests to look at them, and spinning to face the unknown man, "I don't know who you _think_ you are but my name is Chiara, Chiara Dauphine and you should respect my family's name. Now, who are _you_?"

Amusement shimmering in strange golden eyes, he straightened his posture long enough to lay his hand to his heart and bowed deeply from the waist. "My sincerest apologies, my lady," he said without a hint of mockery, raising only his head to stare into her brown eyes, "My name is Hisoka and I am an acclaimed magician." He produced from his other hand as he returned to his full standing height, a red rose bud. Hisoka presented the flower to Chiara, who accepted it with reservation and tentatively smelled the not yet fragrant petals.

In the face of such gentlemanliness Chiara felt a flush of foolishness reacting so defensively, but there was still a trace of something about Hisoka that unsettled her.

"I-it's nice to make your acquaintance… Hisoka," Chiara slowly said his name, tasting the strange syllables as they flowed off her tongue.

Hisoka slowly closed his eyes, savoring that wonderful sound. But even more, he anticipated hearing his name spoken with a different tone… however that prize would only be claimed later in the night. First,

"Would my Lady Chiara honor me with a dance?"

Her eyes darted to the still shattered glassware, swallowing before she spoke, "Actually, I was thinking of taking a break from dancing, for now."

"Perhaps later then," Hisoka too glanced at the floor before he turned and disappeared to mingle. A sense of disappointment filled Chiara before she brutally squashed it. Why should she feel anything for a man she had briefly met? Instead she turned her mind to her original quest and went in search of a beverage, hoping this one could reach her lips before it did the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Ria: *awkward wave* Geez, it's been so long since I posted an actual chapter on this site that I don't really know what to say. Um... this story was originally called <strong>Hollow Target <strong>and I will be using a lot from the original line, but I felt the title needed to be changed so...yeah. There are going to be a lot of OCs, though I will try to incorporate as many Canon as I can._

_This is Part 1/3 for the prologue... if I waited until all three parts were typed it would probably be somewhere around 12 000 words if not more so I'm posting now just to get a general feel. I will be aiming for posting maybe once or twice a month, depending on how much writing I can get done in between classes._

_Like always, I enjoy hearing your thoughts on the chapter(s) so please review, review, review! And I think that just about covers everything. Bye for now!_


	2. Prologue Prt 2 of 3

A yawn welled up but Psyche used her hand to stifle it. She was standing beside her father as he discussed various business topics with other prominent men with underground affiliations; most of whom Psyche could name from the sheer fact her father had drilled it into her when she was a child. If she had held any interest tonight she would have listened to their conversation, perhaps even filing away tidbits for later use, but tonight she just wanted to grab her father's hand and go home.

_Why didn't I drive myself? _Psyche questioned again as another man came up and greeted her father, waylaying them on their way towards the main exit. Biting back a groan Psyche looked around. It was unseasonably warm for early October but still crisp once the sun set. It would not be long before all the guests who had wandered out to the gardens would return inside and the glass doors shut against the wind.

As she scanned the sparse crowd Psyche began to wonder where her cousins were. She did not see them inside, perhaps they were outside…?

_Well, since father's busy, I guess I have time to do a circuit and see if I can't at least say farewell_, Psyche thought with a quick glance at her father. His full attention was focused on Rowan Williams, whom she knew was a long-time friend of their family and whose son was betrothed to Chiara. Knowing the two would talk long enough not to even notice her absence, Psyche made her way towards the glass doors and out onto the manicured lawn.

The gardens were filled with the last of the season's blooms, filling the air with fragrance that seemed sharp in the last fades of sunlight. Psyche leisurely made her way through the maze of disconnected little gardens, sometimes having to peer around tall grasses in her search for her relatives.

* * *

><p>Chiara re-entered the ballroom only to be disappointed at the lack of her brother's presence. She had been searching for him for nearly ten full minutes, frustration building every second longer he stayed hidden. The hour was growing late and it was nearly time for the cake to be brought out. Their parents would be furious if they weren't there to blow out the candles when they were supposed to be.<p>

"Come on brother, where are you?" Chiara whispered as she wildly wheeled around, her intent to look outside again halted when someone intentionally stepped into her path.

"Chia-chan," a voice cooed as arms enfolded her and rested on the small of her back. Chiara looked up in astonishment to see Hisoka once more. She had not seen hide nor hair of him since he gave her the rose earlier, which she had threaded into one of the glorious vase displays spaced about the ballroom. Without meaning too, her eyes darted towards that vase before they returned to his unique amber irises.

"Hisoka, what are you doing?" Chiara snapped, trying to pull away. He kept her close to his body, lowering his head so only she could hear his next words.

"You promised me a dance Chia-chan, won't you humor me?"

"Not right now, I'm looking for someone." Chiara pushed roughly at his chest, surprised by his strength but relieved when he evidently decided to let her go. She quickly stepped back and would have brushed past him without another word had he remained quiet but it seemed the self-proclaimed magician had other plans,

"You're looking for Chi-chan aren't you," he drawled lazily, enjoying the brief flash of stupefied disbelief in the girl's eyes. "I can show you where he is. However, you will discover he's a little _enmeshed_ at the moment."

Unsure as to why Hisoka was laughing, Chiara decided he was… _probably_ telling the truth. Even if he was doing nothing more than leading her on a wild goose chase so long as they remained on Dauphine property Chiara had absolute confidence that he could do nothing to her. She ignored the little voice in her head that was saying to turn around and obediently followed Hisoka back outside, hopefully in the direction of her twin.

* * *

><p>Psyche turned her head at the sound of her name and saw her father walking in determined strides trying to reach her, and his expression did not look happy. "Where have you been young lady? I had wanted to introduce you to," he gestured to the man behind him; an older man Psyche was completely unfamiliar with, "Light Nostrade, and his nine year old daughter Neon. Nostrade, this is my daughter Psyche."<p>

Nostrade stepped forward wearing a business-like smile and shook Psyche's hand, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Psyche. Neon you say your hellos too." His face softened as he turned to his daughter, releasing Psyche's hand and gently pushed Neon forward.

"It's nice to meet you," Psyche said through a falsely cheerful expression, barely glancing at the little pinkette as she stumbled through an obviously rehearsed greeting and sent a glare towards her father.

_Father, _she thought with a heated passion she only wished she could express aloud right now, _what the hell are you trying to pull here?_

* * *

><p>Chiara glanced around nervously as Hisoka lead her farther and farther away from the main outdoor area. She was just starting to think about turning back to find someone else to accompany them to the dense grove of trees at the edge of the property, the place Hisoka was obviously taking them too, when she felt the weight of a large hand on her shoulder. Looking at the red head Chiara's fright spiked at the emotion reflected in those amber eyes.<p>

Pain, anger, determination. Hatred. It all swirled together, making Chiara swallow. There was no escape for her now; not even her voice seemed to be able to come out. All she could do was walk, forced to keep going forward, fearfully wondering what Hisoka would do to her once they were out of sight of the party.

_I won't even be able to say goodbye to brother, or Psyche,_ Chiara thought with despair filling her at the inevitable future she saw unfolding before her. With some last resolve of strength she turned her head to glance longingly one last time at the light that flooded the main yard, seeing that it was nearly empty. Most everyone had already returned to the ballroom, awaiting the twins so they could blow out their candles on a cake they would now never be able to eat.

By some stroke of fate, Chiara would think later, her eye caught one she had wanted to see, a lovely pair of unique pink eyes. Psyche was staring in their direction, though Chiara knew they would be impossible to spot. They were too far away and surrounded by darkness, there was no way her cousin could be able to see them. But still she felt a fleeting sense of hope rise in her chest that her cousin would know it was her. Would know she was in trouble and come to her rescue.

As they moved beyond the first row of trees and Chiara lost all sight of Psyche her heart fell. She was dead. She knew it.

* * *

><p>Across the lawn, Psyche stared out into the darkness. Something unsettling was coiling in her stomach the longer she stared, her ears tuning out what Nostrade and her father were saying. Just as she was sure it was nothing but her imagination, Psyche spotted a little flash of something near the grove of trees; the same area where she had played with Chieko and Chiara when they were younger.<p>

Against all reason she felt drawn to that spot now.

"Excuse me," Psyche mumbled before she walked away, ignoring the calls of her father.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Hisoka and Chiara walked deeper into the mini forest that she noticed the faint yellow glow near the trunk of a young maple. The light grew stronger the closer they came, and it took Chiara a moment to remember there were small pockets where she and Chieko had often run to when they wanted to escape their parents and the house for a while. Through the fear, some little piece of her brain wondered why a light was all the way out here.<p>

"Chi-chan, I'm back~" Hisoka's happy sing-song announcement sent a stab of fear through Chiara and had his hand not still been on her shoulder, she thought she couldn't have taken another step. However, Hisoka continued to steer Chiara closer and closer to the light and before long she saw something that froze her blood and her heart stopped for an agonizing minute.

Chieko was tied to the trunk of a sturdy tree, his clothing showing he had not come to this place by choice, and there was a small battery-powered camping lantern beside him. His pants were covered in dirt; his jacket was torn in several places, including a long tear that seemed to have been made with some kind of a sharp blade over his left shoulder.

It took Chiara some time before she could look past the obvious state of her brother's ruined party clothes to realize his eyes were closed and his face looked pale. Not only that but she realized she couldn't see the rise and fall of his chest. She feared he was already dead.

Hisoka strolled right up to the other twin, seizing his jaw with painful force. Chieko's eyes snapped open and a pained gasp escaped through his swelled lips. Relief flooded Chiara as she saw her brother's brown eyes, but she also began to notice more about Chieko she wished she didn't. Not only were his lips swollen but his right eye was slightly puffy and beginning to color, unable to fully open. Semi-dried blood painted his right cheek; the wound covered by his rampant hair.

Chiara wanted to look away before she saw anything more, but when her eyes left the ravaged face of her twin they were drawn to his shoulder, where she now saw more than just a cut jacket and shirt. The cut went deeper. Chieko's pale complexion was caused by the blood loss he had suffered due to the large slice Hisoka had inflicted when he captured the boy. In truth, the red head had injured Chieko more than he had originally intended but so long as he remained alive for a little longer Hisoka's game would still reach a satisfying conclusion. And now, all the pieces were gathered…

"Now, now Chi-chan, you need to wake up more. Your beloved little sister has come to join our fun." Hisoka leaned closer to Chieko, speaking in a tone too low for Chiara to catch but it roused her brother faster than she had ever seen before.

Chieko hissed something back to the red head, who responded with a vicious smile and a quick tightening of his fingers around the boy's throat before he straightened and turned back to the other twin.

Without a care Hisoka strolled over to Chiara. Her feet refused to move her forward or back; she was torn between wanting to go to her brother's side and running from this place.

Before she had the chance to decide, Hisoka was there. He stalked around Chiara, examining her with a predator-like intensity. He watched as her eyes tried to trail him but she was simply not the predator he was. She was his prey. His _toy_. And nothing more.

Hisoka stood behind the girl, raising his hand to curl over her chest and cupped a tear-moistened cheek while the other wrapped itself around her waist; then he used a single finger to trace her jawline, his eyes never straying from his bounded toy.

Chieko's own eyes were locked on the red head's, burning with an intensity that made Hisoka shiver in something akin to lust. A grin spread wide across the magician's lips and he still his hand when it reached to the girl's throat; the threat made obvious - he could end her life in one second should he choose so.

"Now, Chi-chan," Hisoka purred, his voice holding the hard edge of steel, "you and I are going to play a game. If you win, you live. If you lose," he trailed a sharpened fingernail lightly across his cute mouse's exposed throat. It was not enough to leave more than a faint pink line, but that too told Chieko that his sister's life was in his hands; one false move and he would lose her forever. "If you should lose, I will kill you both. Does that not sound fun, ne?"

Slowly Chieko shook his head. The man was crazy. How could any sane person act like this? But that wasn't the issue right now and he knew it. Somehow he needed to find a way to get both of them out of this… at the very least he needed to find some way to get his twin to safety. Brown eyes locked with brown eyes, the fear Chieko saw in his sister made his heart skip a beat. _Don't worry sister, I will protect you. _He had always promised her that.

"What… kind of game?" Chieko whispered as his throat was too raw for him to speak any louder. In the still night though those words carried easily to Hisoka's ears and with a satisfied smirk he released Chiara and returned to stand in front of the still bound boy.

"A game of tag."

"Tag?" Suspicion colored Chieko's tone.

"Yes. A game of tag; a game of chase; a game of… _cat and mouse_." Amber eyes flickered briefly in Chiara's direction, "I will be the cat, and you and your sister will be the mice I chase. If I catch you, I will kill you."

"And if you can't catch us?" Chieko wanted to know. There had to be a way to win this game. There had to be a way to save his sister.

Hisoka's answer to that question was to just smile. He would catch them. Of that there was no doubt. The only real question was, How _soon_ would he?

How amusing would this be? How long could he make it last?

Withdrawing a single card from his jacket pocket Hisoka cut the ropes binding the boy. "Run little mouse, run," was all the magician said.

Slow to follow everything that was happening around her, the next thing Chiara knew was Chieko had grabbed her wrist and was dragging her away from the red head. Hisoka stood calmly in the glow of the lantern, the dark trees casting an eerie backdrop, with his hands hidden in the pockets of his pants and his jacket unbuttoned to reveal the gleaming red silk beneath.

The older twin refused to look back, focusing solely on putting distance between them and him. Fresh fear was washing through his blood, pushing aside all the pain. Chieko raced almost blindly through the grove, the lower branches of some trees grabbing at his skin and clothing like they were trying to stop him. Behind him, Chiara was having trouble keeping up. Her breathing was short and labored, but still he didn't slow.

* * *

><p>From behind a larger, rougher hand snatched her wrist and Psyche was pulled backwards. She turned to see her father's flushed face.<p>

"Psyche Persephone Eros, where the hell do you think you are walking off to like this?" Conner Eros snarled, and over his shoulder Psyche could see Light Nostrade, his daughter Neon clinging to his pant leg as they watched them.

"Let me go dad, I have to… do something."

"Do something? Do _something_?! What more could you possibly do to embarrass me?"

Psyche shook her head, not understanding her father's thoughts as usual. Embarrass him? She wasn't _trying_ to embarrass him, if she was she would have stripped naked in the middle of the ballroom and did an Irish jig. She was just…

_What exactly am I doing?_ Psyche thought, thunderstruck by her actions. She had walked away, headed for the trees because… _Why? Because I saw something _shiny_? What is wrong with me?_

"Sorry dad, I… I guess I wasn't thinking." Psyche mumbled, her eyes straying unintentionally to the trees again. Nothing was there. It was just a plot of trees.

"We will discuss this more at home," and with that he returned to Nostrade's side, smiling easily. He made some joke or comment that had Nostrade laughing, setting the man at ease again. Psyche slowly rejoined them as they made their way leisurely back to the ballroom, though she couldn't help the last look she sent over her shoulder at the trees.

_I'm just tired. I need to go home and go right to sleep._

* * *

><p>An unseen root caught Chiara's foot, sending her crashing to the hard dirt. She could barely breath, hardly aware of Chieko at her side, helping her to rise up, encouraging her,<p>

"We're almost there sister. A little more and we will be out of the trees. Only a little further. Come on. Remember how we used to race through here? Just like old times, eh?" Chieko's constant stream of soothing words helped her to relax and they were soon running full speed again.

Unfortunately, now that she was calmer Chiara's thoughts turned to her brother. More specifically she was concerned about his shoulder.

"Chie-"

"_Shh!_" He cut her off, pulling them abruptly to a stop and listening. Chiara's heavy breathing and pounding heart made it difficult for her to hear anything, but Chieko didn't seem to have that same problem. Quickly he pulled her into a hug and set her back to a tree, holding her head to the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Chiara turned her head with difficulty. In the distance she thought she saw a light swinging, but she couldn't be sure because her twin forced her to bury her face against his chest. His comforting hand stayed on the back of her head, smoothing down her wayward hair in that familiar way of his…

"Let's go," he whispered. Chiara nodded, tears brimming her eyes.

The older twin took his younger's hand again, leading her much more slowly now through the trees. Away from the light.

* * *

><p>Niall Dauphine and his wife stood side by side, talking in low tones when Psyche, her father Conner, and Light Nostrade with his daughter entered the ballroom. Immediately sensing something wrong with his sister, Conner excused himself. As he made his way toward his sibling Psyche looked for her cousins. She knew they would be somewhere close by; it was near time for the cake to be cut.<p>

"They're not here Psyche-nee," the small voice of Neon caught Psyche's attention. She turned to the little girl with the same expression on her face as Nostrade's.

"What?" Psyche asked.

"I'm sorry. My daughter has this habit of saying strange things sometimes," Nostrade apologized. He absently petted his daughter's head but she moved away from his leg and stood in front of Psyche. Neon motioned for her to come closer, and curious Psyche knelt to the little girl's height. When Neon could reach her ear she cupped her hands and whispered,

"Daddy doesn't believe me yet, but I can see the future."

Pink eyes darted to Nostrade and back. She was trying to puzzle out what the girl meant. 'See the future'? Could she really? If that was the case…

"Can you really see the future Neon-chan?"

"Uhn," Neon nodded, "You were looking for someone right? A boy and a girl who look alike? They're not here. They can't come here."

"What do you mean 'they can't'?" Psyche asked as an irrational feeling of panic swept down her back. _This kid doesn't know what she's saying. It's impossible for anyone to see the future. Those kinds of things can only happen in fairy tales._

"I see lots of trees, and they're being chased. Chased by… fire?" She frowned, unhappy about something. "I can't see them clearly because it's dark, but they aren't coming here. I see… red? Lots of red. The boy is lying on the ground; the girl is trying to get him to stand… I don't get it Psyche-nee. Why would someone lay in a puddle of red on the ground?"

Without saying anything Psyche kicked off her high heels and ran from the ballroom, going back towards the grove of trees.

* * *

><p>The hair on the back of Chiara's neck rose seconds before someone chuckled close behind them. She looked over her shoulder but saw nothing. Chieko too was looking around, trying to find where it came from but he continued to run.<p>

"Ignore it, sister. I-it was just the… wind," his voice faltered and when Chiara turned her head forward again she felt something warm splash onto her cheeks. Puzzled, she looked at the dark liquid that now stained her fingertips and looked up. Chieko's body was slowly toppling sideways. She tried to catch him, but more warm liquid splashed on her. Looking down at her brother's body that was slumped against her own as she knelt on the ground Chiara shook his shoulder.

"Brother? Come on brother, you had said it was just the wind. Why are you lying here when we're so close? Brother?" He didn't respond.

Once more Chiara heard that disembodied laughter. It seemed to echo around them before it gathered together and Hisoka stepped out from behind a mature maple tree.

"Looks like the first mouse was caught by the cat," Hisoka's tone was gloating as he tapped a playing card nonchalantly against his chin, leaving behind thin lines of blood though Chiara couldn't tell in the darkness, "Now what will the second mouse do?"

Chiara looked between Hisoka's approaching figure and her brother, who had yet to move. Faster and faster she looked between the two, on some subconscious level knowing Chieko was dead and could no longer help her. Unheeded tears rolled down her cheeks and just as Hisoka readied another card to throw Chiara made her decision. With all her fear behind her she jumped to her feet and ran; towards the red head.

It was perhaps not the most logical decision, but Chiara wasn't thinking. The only thought which consumed her was the fact her twin was dead and his killer stood in front of her.

Chiara screamed out her grief and anger as she ran, sounding almost inhuman with her display of heartache. Hisoka for his part was unexpectedly pleased that she was not running away, as he had assumed she would do. The girl was showing a level of brave stupidity he thought beyond her. It would make the end so much headier.

Waiting until the brunette was nearly upon him before he moved, all Hisoka did was take a small angled jump backwards so she ran through the space he had previously occupied. Unbalanced by the impact that had never come, Chiara stumbled. It was precisely at this moment, when her arms were thrown out at her sides in a futile attempt to right herself, that the self-proclaimed magician threw his final card on his act. The precious Joker found its mark; deeply embedding itself into the young girl's back, just to the left of her spine.

Hisoka watched as she fell, stirring up the loose dirt with her collapsing weight. Calmly he walked towards her, the thought to check to ensure she was dead never passing through his mind. He simply pulled the card free and continued walking, flicking the still warm blood from the unconventional weapon.

* * *

><p>Breathing heavily well past the point of the first rows of trees, Psyche stopped abruptly. She had never considered how she would <em>find<em> her cousins amongst the trees, or if they were even truly here to begin with.

"Chieko?! Chiara!?" Psyche called, and again, louder, when she could breathe better, though blood still pulsed in her ears. She paused after each name, straining her ears to listen for a response no matter how faint.

Suddenly, a bone-chilling scream tore the air and caused the hair on Psyche's neck to rise. On an instinctive level beyond explanation she knew it was her cousin; but which one? Without taking the time to think of what could cause that kind of torment Psyche was off. She had never run so fast in her life; ducking branches and dodging between trees, ignoring the low growing shrubs and bushes that tore mercilessly at her exposed legs.

As fast as she ran, Psyche prayed she could move even faster. It seemed like an eternity to her before she saw the first signs she had been searching for; it looked like someone had forced their way through the vegetation. Without slowing Psyche followed the trail.

Before she was fully aware of what had happened, Psyche found herself face down in the dirt. Her feet were tangled up in something heavy. She pulled herself into a kneeling position first, then looked back to see what was there.

The sprawled out body of Chieko made Psyche scream. She scrambled backwards on all fours, stomach rolling dangerously. When she ran out of breath Psyche was already scrambling back to her cousin's side, disbelief that he could be anything but alive clouding her rational thoughts.

"Chieko!" Psyche called, cradling his head in her lap and staring down into his vacant eyes. "No, no, no," she chanted over and over. A racking sob shook her body and still she cradled her cousin's head, her hands inevitably falling to his shoulders before tracing the familiar features; his eyes, his nose, his lips…

_Those lips could show the world such a beautiful smile_, Psyche thought as a tear dripped onto the cold flesh, _I will never see him smile again._

Psyche doubled over, clutching his head to her breast and crying over the loss of her beloved younger cousin. She remembered the times when they were younger and she had tickled him, made him laugh, played games with him and his-

"Chiara?!" Psyche's voice was shrill, fresh panic overlaying the grief as she called out for the other twin. There was still one more cousin for her to find. _But to do so-_

Psyche looked at the ground where Chieko's body rested at her feet. She had not even been aware she had leapt up in her fright over the missing girl.

_-I have to leave him here. What if Chiara's still alive? If I could find her… If I could save her when I wasn't here to save Chieko then-_ Psyche violently shook her head and made her decision. If Chiara was still alive then she would find her and save her. It won't bring Chieko back. Psyche knew nothing ever would, but she could still save the other one…

Frantically she looked around, searching for some clue to guide her. Which direction had Chiara gone? Psyche had to wipe her eyes constantly to clear the obstructing tears away. It seemed to take too long to spot the footprints that weren't hers; they were on the other side of Chieko's body, from the direction she had not come from. Swiping her eyes a final time she set off at a brisk pace, her gaze constantly flicking from the ground and up, looking everywhere in the trickling hope of finding Chiara.

Psyche desperately searched, but did not call out. She couldn't risk it. Someone had killed Chieko; it was the only explanation for why his throat was-

She bent over some bushes, throwing up the little food in her stomach at the memory of how her cousin had died. Unable to focus on it then, Psyche's immediate focus had been on her grief and fear. Now though, that grief was being pushed away so she could look productively – however also allowing her to see everything she had refused too minutes ago.

-for why his throat was cut. If someone capable of doing that was still around here, it was likely that Chiara was running from him/her/them.

"Oh god," Psyche whispered as she knelt there surrounded by trees, frightened at the possibility of more than one person lurking in the woods and more than willing to kill. Again she swept her gaze around her, taking extra caution to make sure there was no one behind her. Blood was rushing with adrenaline through her veins and it seemed like her ears were picking up every little sound. The sudden _hoo-hoo_ of an owl made Psyche jump, her arms rising to protect her head.

When Psyche realized it was only an owl she felt a little foolish, but her heart still pounded long after her breathing had slowed down to normal. With trembling legs she pushed herself on, her mind focusing on the one thought that kept her from going mad; _Find Chiara_.

* * *

><p>It was difficult to draw air into her lungs, but Chiara refused to give up. She was lying prone on the cooling dirt, the pain in her back making her incapable of much movement. Even as she breathed the wound pulsated with so much pain she was beyond tears.<p>

All around her she could hear the night life; the small nocturnal animals and bugs. It sounded so different at night; _it sounds really,_ Chiara fought to keep her eyes open, _relaxing. Maybe if I just took… a little… na-_ Chiara's eyes had just fallen close when something in her brain sprung to life.

She had not been able to hear it on a conscious level, as it could not fully penetrate through the pain, but her ears had detected the familiar syllables of her name.

"_-ra!_" It carried on the wind, causing Chiara to think she was only imagining it. How could someone possibly be here, and looking for her? No one knew she was here… _No one knows. No one will save me. I'm going to-_

A deep sob escaped Chiara. She wept into the unforgiving earth, all but willing to admit what was inevitable: she was going to die, just like her brother.

"_Chiara!_" The brunette stopped sobbing long enough to see through tear-blurry eyes the form of her cousin Psyche and then she was crying for an entirely different reason. The older girl rushed to Chiara's side, whispering her name over and over like a sacred prayer.

* * *

><p><em>Ria: ... Hopefully that wasn't too long andor confusing. I know I jumped between characters a lot, but I was trying to incorporate so much. I had to cut it off where I did because I could have easily written another 1k words and I'd already reached the 5k mark... so yeah. That's the end of this scene for good and the final installment of the prologue will be posted next month (I **swear **I will have it finished soon)._

_Then we can finally get into the main story - which means I need to get hopping on finishing that first chapter and planning out the rest too... oi!_

_Have a Happy Thanksgiving everybody and I will be back next month. Until then, thanks to everyone who favourites/follows/reviews!_


	3. Prologue Prt 3 of 3

_**Five Years Ago - October 10**__**th**__** (Midnight)**_

Alone in her bedroom, with the glass wall allowing the faded moonlight to enter and illuminate her figure on the bed, Chiara sat with her knees drawn. It was the only physical comfort she now had. Spaced out across the rumpled comforter were empty bottles; once they had contained rum, vodka, or tequila, but now they lay drained.

Since the first of October the young girl had indulged unhealthily in the alcoholic beverages, attempting to drown away her pain and loss. A once happy, anticipation filled time now caused Chiara grief beyond measure. Only two years had passed since her twin had been murdered on this very day.

Chiara raised her head to look out the wall of windows, tears glistening as they silently slid down her reddened and puffy cheeks. _Only two years,_ she thought and had to muffle a fresh round of sobs, _how can it have only been two years since I lost my brother?!_ To her it felt so much longer, but there too were days she felt like no time at all had passed. It took little effort to imagine Chieko bursting into her room, wanting to share some new snack or book he had gotten. Or that she would seek him out to play games…

"_Chieko,_" Chiara sobbed and buried her head against her arms.

Tonight no party had been planned. There was no celebration for the girl who had survived a brutal attempt on her life. The Dauphine Manor was shrouded in a dilapidated-like atmosphere. As the eldest, and only, son of the Dauphine Family Chieko had stood as the sole heir; while Chiara's weak health since birth had prevented her from that same designation, and her role in the family was regarded as nothing greater than as insurance to a beneficial partnership in their family's business. When her brother had lived, she had not minded letting him have the promise of a glorious future, she had only just wanted to be with him. And Chieko had never refused his sister that desire, not even once.

Though the two were only minutes apart in age, Chieko had spoiled his little sister like any older sibling would. Growing up in a cold environment, with parents more concerned about appearances and the business, the twins had grown up relying on one another. Their existence was likened to that of a single person. And now, with Chieko long cold in the ground, Chiara felt the loss on a level so deep it was impossible to convey in words. Perhaps the closest explanation would be living with only half your being.

As the girl involuntarily thought of how he had been unfairly taken from her, unmitigated grief gave way to an equally intense wave of anger. She lashed out, snatching up an empty bottle of vodka and throwing it to the floor, satisfied with the loud _crack_ it made as glass shattered and scattered across the hardwood.

Without conscious decision her memories of that tragic night surged up again; this time to remind Chiara of the glass Hisoka had held out to her, and how she too had shattered it against a floor.

"_You fucking murderer,"_ Chiara hissed into the empty room, her left arm twisting behind her back to feel where her shoulder blades met, seeing the scar that was there clearly in her mind's eye – just as she saw it every day in the bathroom mirror. Soon her arms rewrapped themselves over her chest in a hug and once more Chiara allowed herself to cry until exhaustion took her. It was the only way she could sleep without fear of haunting memories and that echoing laughter…

* * *

><p>Chiara shivered. Her arms tightening about her but still the chill persisted. <em>Did I accidentally leave the door open again?<em> Chiara groggily asked herself as she reluctantly opened her eyes, blinking to dispel the weight of her eyelids.

She let out a yawn and sat up, the comforter falling to collect about her waist. Picking up the edge of it she wondered when she had climbed beneath it. Briefly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked towards the sliding glass door and tried to sort out how long she had been asleep.

With a heavy sigh Chiara threw the rest of the comforter off her legs and swung them over the side of the mattress. The sliding door was indeed open on the other side of the room and allowing the crisp night wind of autumn to blow in. _I really need to start remembering to close that before I go to bed. I'll wake up with snow in my room one day otherwise._

Quickly throwing her hair up Chiara's eyes wandered around her bedroom, seeing very little now that the moon was covered by clouds but, feeling something was out of place. With a shrug she dismissed it and made her way across the floor to close the door, shivering with every fresh gust.

Sliding the lock into place Chiara sighed, wondering why the seasons had to go on changing. If autumn never came, and it was summer forever, she would never have to feel like this. Winter had been when she and Chieko had huddled beneath the covers in either his room or hers and had just… talked, played games, complained about their parents or some kid at school.

_School,_ Chiara thought with a grimace. After Chieko had died she no longer attended their old private school. Tutors came to the house but Chiara held next to no enthusiasm for learning now. She mainly sat there, ignoring whatever subject was being taught to her. Why should grades matter when all her future consisted of was being married to some boy her parents had picked out for her when she was still in diapers. It was not as though Chieko was there to teach her, prompt her to learn everything she could because one day he would let her help him. Of course, now such a promise was meaningless. Chieko was gone…

So consumed with her thoughts was Chiara, that as she neared the opposite side of her bed the bottle which had been thrown earlier was forgotten. The neck of the bottle was still intact and as she placed her weight on the glass it rolled, unbalancing the girl enough so she toppled backwards, caught completely unaware of what was happening. Chiara landed heavily, none the worse from the experience until she went to push herself up; a curved shard of the broken bottle snapped off against her right palm and when she retracted her hand the razor edge parted her skin.

She hissed in pain and watched as the blood quickly welled up. Chiara watched as the first drop fell to the floor; however it was soon forgotten as a deep, nightmare-come-to-life laugh carried across from the bed to her ears.

The girl lifted her startled gaze to lock with such a rare shade of amber that her body went rigid. The man who was casually sprawled out on the other side of her double bed was wearing a strange outfit, his hair was spiked up, and his face was decorated with a star and a teardrop. He was unfamiliar to Chiara's sight until he spoke,

"Hello Chia-chan, long time no see," and bringing back the image of him in a suit, reaching out to ask her for a dance before murdering her brother later that night, right before her eyes.

"Hi-Hi-Hi-" Chiara stammered, unable to voice more than that one syllable. Fear iced her bloodstream. Hisoka wore a pleased grin.

"My, my, is the little mouse tongue-tied before the cat?"

'… _A game of tag; a game of chase; a game of… _cat and mouse.'

Chiara could not breathe as she remembered the entirety of that night two years ago, her vision rimming in black as the memories came back with such strong clarity all at once with Hisoka right before her. Memories of Chieko and her being chased - hunted - through the trees, of them being the mice in a deadly game that had once been a fond childhood memory.

Hisoka's face appeared inches in front of her eyes and before Chiara could scream his hand was smashed over her lips. Tears pricked her eyes.

_He's here to kill me. He killed Chieko, and now he's here to kill me because I didn't die._ Chiara's heart was all but pounding through her chest; it was extraordinarily loud in the still night air.

As the inevitable was drawn out she squeezed her eyes shut and felt the unnatural coolness of her tears as they slid down her cheeks.

Hisoka watched the girl. To think she had survived for two years… in truth it irritated Hisoka that he now had to kill her twice. But it also intrigued him. His prey never lived once he decided to hunt them. So how had she?

A little wisp of a girl, hardly older than his darling cousin… Hisoka's hand tightened across Chiara's mouth, his nails digging into the pliable flesh of her cheeks. He took delight in seeing her flinch but felt robbed when she refused to open her eyes. Squeezing tighter he waited, wanting to see that look of utter terror in dark brown but she refused to give him that pleasure.

The refusal was unintentional on Chiara's part however. At this moment, she felt like the fragile little girl who had always relied upon her strong big brother and was unable to face knowing what was coming with a bravery she thought she owed to Chieko.

Thoroughly annoyed Hisoka pushed her back, stalking forward as she stumbled to a halt. He was there when Chiara righted herself and finally he saw that fear he wanted to see. Hisoka licked his lips. _ Now_ his fun would begin.

* * *

><p>With a heavy sigh Psyche set aside the book she had been trying, for hours, to focus on but the words just blurred together over and over. Tonight was just too…<p>

Throwing aside her blankets Psyche paced around her room. All week she had been feeling anxious, wanting to call her cousin and find out how she was doing but at the same time afraid to make the call. She wouldn't be able to handle it if Chiara was crying. Her own tears were simmering below the surface constantly these days, the memory of Chieko's dead body cropping up whenever her thoughts wandered.

She picked up her cell phone, glancing at the lock screen before ultimately tossing it back onto the bed and turning away. Restlessness filled Psyche the more she paced but it was an impossibility to stay still. Sleep was out of reach for the night, of that she was sure, but still she went to her favourite chair before the fireplace and tried to keep her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>Chiara stumbled away and when next she looked up Hisoka was there, inches away from her and smiling. It was a predator's smile. Opening her mouth, he struck out and caught her throat. Gagging and struggling Chiara tried to pry his hand free, feeling her feet dangle in the air, but the cut on her palm made any grip she could have had otherwise impossible.<p>

Hisoka's amber eyes darted to the sticky wetness coating his wrist, before dismissing it, and hummed. It wasn't a particularly pleased or displeased sound but he released her anyways and took a step back. He rested all his weight on his left leg while the right was bent at the knee and watched the girl closely as she collapsed to the floor. Chiara sucked in breath after breath, her body shaking until finally she calmed enough to voice,

"W-why?" in a raspy whisper, rubbing at her neck with her uninjured hand but refusing to look up at the magician. Tears burned behind her eyes and she tried so desperately to repress them.

His smile broadened, "'_Why?'_ because it's fun to chase the mouse."

Chiara sputtered, hunching over in anticipation of puking but she swallowed it down. She laid her palms flat against the floor, ignoring the throbbing from her right hand and the still leaking blood as it spilled across the floor. "You're sick."

"Tsk, tsk, Chia-chan. That's not a very flattering thing to say about someone."

"You killed my brother!" Her head snapped up as the tears broke through, spilling down her cheeks and letting her taste salt on her lips. Hisoka stood unimpressed and a little dismayed by the emotional display, thinking that perhaps his toy was broken and would be no further fun. _Too bad,_ he thought, thinking back to how she had reacted those years ago, _I guess my fun ends sooner than I wanted…_

He pulled a card from his pocket, noting that the paint was beginning to chip off and revealing the thin metal beneath. They were old after all. Perhaps he should see about a new set… Pushing the irrelevant thoughts aside, Hisoka held the card between his index and middle fingers. He no longer felt any of the joy he had previously at the thought of ending this girl's life. It just seemed… _pitiful_ now. She was on her knees, crying pointlessly. It was such a turn off.

Hisoka exhaled as he re-pocketed the card. He walked across the room, snatching the back of Chiara's collar as he passed and effortlessly swung her up into his arms. One way or another he would get _some_ fun out of tonight, whether his little mouse was willing or not.

Chiara fought to free herself from Hisoka as he carelessly strolled out of her room, with her in his arms. She tried to scream but he stifled her voice before chidingly saying, "Be a good girl and stay quiet~"

* * *

><p><em>What. The. Hell?! <em>Chiara's thoughts screamed over and over as she stood beside Hisoka in a line, waiting for entrance to a club she had had no idea existed before tonight. After the self-proclaimed magician had _kidnapped_ her from her bedroom he had taken her to some place (she wasn't exactly clear on _what_ it was really supposed to be) and she had been _forced_ to change out of her pajamas into the ensemble she was now wearing; a too-short jean miniskirt with purple and black stripped leggings, a loose grey t-shirt that hung off one shoulder, and a pair of leather ankle boots. Her hair had been manipulated into some complex braid and it was slung over her left shoulder. Thankfully Chiara had been wearing her pendent when Hisoka had come in, and she clutched it tightly now in her un-bandaged hand.

It had been just before Chiara had changed clothes that Hisoka had again noticed the blood on his wrist and her palm and, with a gentleness she had thought at odds with the ruthlessness she knew he possessed, Hisoka had bandaged her wound with expertise. Currently, it was securely wrapped with gauze and if one did not look too carefully it could easily be mistaken for a fingerless glove.

"Time to go in Chia-chan," Hisoka smiled as he grabbed her by her unbandaged wrist and pulled her inside, past the bouncer who was guarding the door and sending Chiara a suspicious look. Before she could think to ask him to save her from the red head they were already being absorbed by the crowd.

The music was so loud it pulsed, the lights changed from blue to pink to green and back again. Hisoka retained his hold on Chiara's arm as he pushed their way through and towards the back where the bar was. Had he let go, she would have been consumed by the overflow of bodies because she was shorter than the rest of the patrons by a half a foot or more. More afraid of being alone in this place, Chiara clutched the back of his shirt like a lifeline, her eyes looking nowhere but at his back, and followed the man who had killed her brother wherever he led.

* * *

><p>Finally giving up the pretense, Psyche opened her eyes and stared with unseeing eyes at her bedroom as her foot taped the floor. Wide awake despite her desperate attempt to sleep, it was not long before the restless energy filled her again and she was forced to pace to try and disperse it.<p>

After a couple of circuits she snatched up her cell phone from her bed and looked at the time. It read just past one a.m., still hours yet until the sun rose. Psyche groaned and nearly tossed the phone back down when an idea struck her. Since there was nothing to do _here_ until well after dawn, why couldn't she _go out_? She used to sneak out all the time, and despite feeling the deep loss of her cousin all over again it was about time Psyche returned to her old life. Remembering that it had been months since she had gone to a club Psyche quickly scanned through her contacts, trying to think of who might be awake and free and sent out a mass text to see who was willing to party. It would be a nice distraction for the night, at the very least.

It didn't take long before replies streamed in and Psyche was swept away by the excitement. She had some time to get ready before her friends would pick her up, so she carefully selected her outfit. Once dressed in skin-tight leather pants and a sparkly red halter top, with a matching clutch purse, and her makeup done to her satisfaction, Psyche wondered what she could do with her long burgundy hair. Just as she decided it would be best to braid it her phone vibrated; her friends were here.

Forgetting about her hair, Psyche carefully eased open her bedroom door and snuck like a thief down the hallway. There was little chance of her being caught but old habits die hard.

* * *

><p>Putting on a charming smile for Masta, the usual bouncer for this particular club, Psyche and her friends made their way inside. The music hit her like a wave, drowning out all her thoughts and that was precisely what she wanted, <em>needed<em>, tonight.

Letting Eliza and Baise pull her onto the dance floor, Psyche flipped her hair back over her shoulder and lost herself to the music, syncing her moves between the sound and the rhythm of the strobing lights.

* * *

><p>She tilted her glass so the ice clinked against the side and watched as the liquid inside nearly spilled over. Chiara didn't know what she was doing. Why was she staying in this place, with the man who planned to kill her?<p>

Out of the corner of her eye Chiara spied Hisoka as he stood beside her, lifting his own drink to his lips. What was he thinking? What could be going through his head? Brown eyes flickered back to the drink in her hand and tentatively she raised it up. The smell was pleasant, kind of fruity, with an underlying aroma of alcohol.

Just as Chiara decided it might be okay for her to try a sip her eyes flickered back to the unique amber of the magician. When she saw his smile immediately Chiara lowered the glass, her eyes following the motion closely. Hisoka chuckled at the girl's actions, overwhelmingly pleased with this idea of his.

The two of them were standing just off to the side of the bar counter, in a small bubble where people weren't brushing against them with every beat of the music. Chiara watched the people blur in and out of her field of vision, watched the shift in light and colors, while her other senses were intently focused on the red head. She didn't understand why she wasn't leaving. She could think of no reason to stay and yet…

She swirled the glass, watching the ice as her thoughts seemed to spin in the same way.

Hisoka, growing bored with his quiet mouse, took her glass and pulled her behind him into the midst of the dancing throng.

* * *

><p>Laughing and dancing had distracted Psyche, replacing her inner turmoil with the feeling of sweat and thirst. She grabbed the hand of the friend closest to her and pulled her away from the others, to her protest.<p>

"Come on Eliza! I want a drink!" Psyche hooked her arm about the young woman's neck when she made to extricate herself, pecking Eliza's cheek when she relented with a grin. Psyche forced their way through the pulsating mob, shouldering people aside when they didn't move fast enough.

Energy buzzed all around the two of them, so much that Psyche threw her head back and laughed, enjoying the encompassing feeling as she turned in a circle. Eliza was right beside her, brushing the violet fringe of her hair from her eyes and trying to find a spot amongst the crowd all vying for the bartenders' attentions.

Psyche tossed her own hair back over her shoulder, playfully bumping against Eliza just as a bartender turned in their direction. Her hand was raised in a beckoning gesture when the music dipped and a scream rent the air. On impulse the burgundy haired woman looked towards the scream, seeing only the backs of the other club goers beneath the strobing lights.

* * *

><p>Unwillingly dragged into the most frenzied crowd of dancers Chiara had ever seen she was pushed and jostled from every direction. It was like she no longer had control of her body. She desperately tried to fight against it, shoving back against people. Her eyes darted everywhere in a panic.<p>

Shortly she found herself in the arms of the magician who was the sole reason she was here tonight. Hisoka's arms held her flush to his taller and broader frame, so close she could smell the subtleness of his cologne. Chiara clung to him, like a child to their favourite teddy bear, before she remember exactly who and what he was. Then she tried to force him away, shoving with all her strength in a vain attempt to get away but Hisoka continued to hold her close.

The self-proclaimed magician, somehow above the beat of the music, could feel the young girl's racing heartbeat and he felt himself getting excited. _This_ was the moment he had been awaiting all night. A moment he had feared would not happen after first seeing his old toy.

Hisoka felt his lips pull back in a feral grin and let them. He pulled himself back enough to bend and, against Chiara's ear, said, "It's time for the game of cat and mouse to start again. Don't disappoint me now~" before suddenly shoving her away from him.

Chiara's mind was slow to process his words. But once she caught the unnaturally cold gleam of the strobe lights reflecting off the paint-chipped card Hisoka was now holding in his hand she understood; he was going to hunt her in this forest of dancing bodies.

With an uncoordinated and fear-induced fumble to push through the people around her Chiara's panic doubled with every shuffling step she managed to make. It seemed as though she was trying to shove her way through glue. And her biggest mistake was looking back to see Hisoka not too far behind her – his face paint seeming to glow demonically in the strobing lights. With a swelling of both remembered and fresh fear she screamed.

People all around the two of them paused, the music having dipped at that precise moment. Without caring, Chiara sped up in the hopes that she could lose herself before Hisoka had the opportunity to kill her. Grabbing at people's arms Chiara used them like a rockclimber uses handholds to propel herself faster and farther. She didn't know where she was heading, nor where the exit was; the only thought on her mind to disappear so he could never find her again.

When would this nightmare end?

* * *

><p>As the music once again returned to its pounding and drowned out the scream Psyche turned to her friend, silently asking if she had any thoughts about the scream. With an uninterred shrug Eliza returned to ordering their drinks. Psyche couldn't help but look over her shoulder one last time, her thoughts unsettled at hearing someone scream like that it. It had seemed…<p>

"Here!" Eliza shouted into Psyche's ear and she handed over a nearly overflowing glass of pink liquid. Allowing herself to forget about the scream, Psyche gave her friend a grin and took a sip of the drink, basking in the wondrous taste. Together the two of them pushed their way through the thinner crowd and took up a spot at one of the tables along the walls where they could rest and enjoy their drinks in relative peace. Every once in a while Psyche would find her eyes had skipped across the floor, almost as though in search of the person who had screamed, before she rudely shook herself. She wasn't here tonight for anything but fun. If someone needed help, they could find someone else.

At least that was Psyche's intention until from some glitch she could see a little farther into the throng of people than usual and in that beat of time the pink strobe light lit upon a small female frame. A _familiar _frame.

Pushing herself away from the table without a word the burgundy haired woman frantically began making her way through the people, in the direction of who she thought was…

Psyche slowed, the thought beginning to seem ludicrous. Why on earth would her little cousin be in a club? In fact, there was no _possible_ way Chiara could get in to a place such as this. Still though, she wanted to be sure, so Psyche started pushing her way through again.

* * *

><p>Panting, Chiara had finally cleared the crowd and was trying to catch her breath as she huddled beneath an empty table. But the longer she stayed in one place, the more anxious she became. What if Hisoka had seen her? What if he knew she was here, and was biding his time? Her eyes darted about.<p>

Only partially recovered Chiara scrambled out and stuck to the outer rim of the crowd, occasionally letting herself be absorbed just a little in the hopes of losing Hisoka – if he was following her. But always she returned to the wall, circling the club in the hopes she could make it to the exit before he caught her. Because if he caught her then… then…

A hand landed on Chiara's shoulders and she screamed. Turning around she saw an older guy backing away, his expression flustered. Feeling only mildly foolish, it wasn't long before Chiara returned to being a panicky mess again and constantly looking around for any sign of an exit or Hisoka.

* * *

><p>Completely unaware of him, Hisoka had managed to keep his little mouse in his sights as she scrambled aimlessly. He had watched as she hid beneath the table, and was about to make himself known when she ran out again. Of course he hadn't minded. She was keeping the game interesting, for now. Soon enough Hisoka would have his fill of fun and would end this chase soon enough. It wouldn't be long before he outgrew even this toy…<p>

Feeling the phone in his pocket vibrate, the self-proclaimed magician dug it out without taking his eyes from his prey. She had once more ducked into the crowd, and he didn't want to chance losing her so close to the end. He had waited months for this second chance, wanting to make an impact on the Dauphine Family just as he had the first time. Then again, if she hadn't somehow managed to _survive_ that first attack he would not need to waste the effort to kill _again_.

Grinding his teeth in irritation at the disruption of his plans, Hisoka took a moment to glance down at the device in his hand to see the text was from Misora. Guessing it was something trivial, such as asking when will he be home tonight, he ignored it.

Amber scanned the crowd, looking for a break in which a tiny brunette could be seen, Hisoka's mood dropped when he couldn't immediately pick up his toy again. Setting a more determined pace, he searched throughout the club.

* * *

><p>Spinning to spot the girl she had seen in her peripheral vision, Psyche reached out and snatched the shirt of who she was now sure was her younger cousin.<p>

"Chiara!" Psyche shouted, disbelief at being right. Chiara had been trying to wrench herself free, but at the sound of her name she froze. When she saw that it was her cousin she collapsed against the woman in a fit of sobs.

Afraid as to what had reduced her cousin to this state; Psyche wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled the two of them out of the club. The night had cooled, or it was simply because they were no longer constantly pressed against another person's body, causing Psyche to shiver.

There was still a thick line outside of people who wanted to get inside so Psyche pushed Chiara forward and the two set off for further down the street where there was other places still open. Soon Psyche spotted a corner variety store and steered them towards it.

The chime above the door announced their entrance and Psyche wasted no asking the clerk if there was a bathroom they could use. The elderly man directed them to the back, keeping his questions to himself while Chiara continued to sob, covering her face fully with her hands.

Once they were alone in the large single bathroom, Psyche turned her attention to wetting some paper towels and pried her cousin's hands away. She patted Chiara's face, murmuring softly to sooth the girl until she quieted.

"Chiara," Psyche asked softly, wetting more paper towels before letting Chiara cool her own face. The burgundy haired woman rubbed the younger's arms, trying to rewarm her skin as well as to comfort. "Chiara, what's wrong?"

The only response she got was the brunette's hiccups and occasional sniff. Whatever had happened to her tonight had Psyche's worry doubling every second. But it was late; she thought they would both benefit from a night of sleep. Waiting some more minutes to make sure Chiara had stopped crying, they left the store.

As they walked down the street, Psyche's arm still around her cousin's shoulders, she smiled a little and hugged her. "Happy birthday, cousin."

* * *

><p><em>Ria: Blah, sorry this took me all month to post but it has been busy. University is not a cake walk people. If I'm not studying, or doing assignments, all I can muster is vegging in my dorm room and marathoning Netflix. I know, it's a sad existence.<em>

_So, with this chapter the prologue is finished; meaning that starting next chapter we will be skipping ahead to the 'present' and the story will run from there. No more time jumping, though there is so much to cover I hope I don't give you all whiplash. _

_Unfortunately though I will **NOT** be posting in December. It's just, no. I will be in no condition to write, and I'm not too optimistic about posting in January either, since a new term will be starting. I will try for January, but February at the earliest (maybe). My apologies to everyone who wants to read more._

_Ah, and just a reminder this story is **AU without nen**, so I'm trying to incorporate all the canon I can but there are going to be changes. Like Neon; she can still tell the future but she isn't a specialist. She's more like a seer in this story. All her 'fortunes' are going to be orally told, however I think I will keep the part where she forgets what she has said (written)._

_Okay, I'm blabbing a lot. However, I want to say thanks to everyone who reads/favourites/follows/reviews the story. I appreciate it, greatly, and you guys are why I keep posting (even if I don't keep a regular schedule, sorry 'bout that). Now I'm off!_


End file.
